Survival
by SpoonDomination
Summary: Castenoirs are highly intelligent and rare "magicians". From birth,they were snatched away from their birth parents and trapped in a special academy specifically made for them. In order to escape and enter the outside world,they must participate in a game of survival. Will the participants survive, or die trying? Adult!Reborn. Deaths of characters. No OCs. Includes Prologue.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yup.. another fic. Please put your shotguns away.. I'm sorry D; BBTT's updates are gonna be EVEN SLOWER. *Runs away before you guys start shooting me*

**WARNING: **This fic isn't going to have much comedy. SOME. But not a lot. And there's a _chance_ that one of your favorite KHR character would die. *Takes out giant shield to protect me from bullets*. But it's kinda necessary.. because *Points at title* Survival. **People's gotta die. BUT YOUR REVIEWS CAN SAVE THEM. **If a character gets enough votes, that person **WILL LIVE**. :D

* * *

**Prologue** You may skip this if you want. The important details will be mentioned again in Chapter 1. So it doesn't matter much if you decide to read this or not :D

There are two different human races, Mortals and Castenoirs. Mortals are pretty self-explanatory. They're simply humans, nothing out of the ordinary.

As for Castenoirs, their abilities to preform a wide range of spells are given to them since birth. It's not genetic and that ability can not be gained if you weren't born with it. The rates of one being a Castenoir is less than 5% in each country. Their intelligence level is beyond normal humans.

An elite school, designed only for Castenoirs was created after the race's discovery. The academy is called "Trinsette". Nobody knew who the founder is, and nobody ever saw the man face-to-face. To this day, the man has always been running the school with the power of his voice.

The system of this school is absolutely cruel. The moment a Castenoir is born, they would be taken away from their mother by the Vindince. The Vindince is a group formed by Castenoirs who passed away. A Castenoir's life-span is different of a human. It's shorter. Many aren't expected to live past the age of 30. The chances of a Castenoir being able to become a Vindince is even lower than half a percentage. Everything is determined by luck. Once a Castenoir becomes a Vindince, they've received immortality. However, they must exchange that with freedom, watching over the school for eternity.

Castenoirs doesn't know who their parents are, and doesn't know their names as well. The naming system contained thousands of card, each containing a different name. A card would be randomly chosen and given to the Castenoir. If a boy received a girl's name, or vice versa, that Castenoir probably just had a bad day that time.

The whole objective of the school is to reward strong Castenoirs. Even with all the abilities of a Castenoir, some would say that it's better being a Mortal. A game would take place every year. Those who decides to drop their life as a Castenoir are allowed to sign up for the challenge. It's highly recommended for the Castenoir to be extremely talented to give the game an attempt.

Those Castenoirs would be teleported to another dimension. Bad luck would be placed on them the moment they enter the area. Each would be given a watch that states the amount of survivors left. The game would last for a total of a year. Once the game ends, the next one begins.

The rules of the game is simple: survive. They were told that they have an option of quitting. Castenoirs may quit the challenge by using a spell to disactivate, or just break, their watch. Castenoirs that survived the challenge would be announced and their abilities would be taken away from them. Their life-span would be as of a Mortal and their intelligence stays with them. They would be immediately released from the academy.

For the past decades, nobody was able to complete the challenge. As years goes by, less amount of Castenoirs decided to take on the challenge. Up until now, it seemed like no Castenoirs decided to quit the challenge if entered. People would often criticize those challengers of overestimating themselves.

The game aside, Castenoirs who decided to remain as Castenoirs, just spends time in the academy everyday. The academy shouldn't be exactly called a "school". Castenoirs are able to gain knowledge automatically just by getting older. The school trained the Castenoirs into learning different spells. Spells aren't automatically transmitted into their brains. When a spell is learned, the Castenoir would have to learn how to preform it with perfection.

There are no teachers, the skilled Castenoirs would assist the other Castenoirs. Their life would be in a repeated cycle of learning and preforming spells, up until they day they die.

Love isn't exactly forbidden. However, once Castenoirs are caught mating, they would be killed right at the spot. It's all due to the reason that the child has a low chance of also being a Castenoir like his or her parents. Dating is allowed, just that self-control would be necessary if two are in a relationship... Unless the two are the same gender then that would be an exception of course...

* * *

**A/N: **ON TO CHAPTER 1 WE GO! :D And.. this is another fic what goes like: Fluffs. Yes - Pairings. No .. did that demotivated you? .. o_o I hope not.. but it probably did..


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: ***Pokes head out of shield* .. I'm going to assume that none of you guys are mad at me anymore? Please enjoy this story. :D Remember when I said that this fic is going to be serious? ..Oops. I PROMISE, IT WILL BE SERIOUS LATER ON. _ihope._

* * *

**Chp.1**

"Escolon meziuskae eron!" The jar was stuck with lightning and the water inside evaporated. ".. Yay! I did it!" The little boy jumped with joy holding a wand in hand. "Thank you so much, Tsuna!"

A brunet that's about 10 years older patted the child's head. He smiled."No problem. You can ask me anything." The child bowed respectfully before bidding a farewell. He slowly jogged away from the older Castenoir.

Tsuna shoved his hands into his pant pockets and walked in the opposite direction. The room is huge, being able to fill nearly 10 thousand Castenoirs and still allow everyone to have their personal space. Several Castenoirs stopped what they were doing to admire the teen walk past.

"Hey, isn't that one of the Castenoirs that can perform every single spell?" one whispered.

"Yeah. Tsunayoshi. 'Tsuna' for short. I heard he's only 14!" another answered.

"Really?! Wow, I better get myself together.." a man commented.

"And guess what, he's not even the youngest one of them!" a woman butted in. "I think her name is Nagi. She's only 13!"

"Goodness.. Are they all this young? I probably only have a year left in my life span and I'm only half way done with all the spells. Ugh. Hate being 29"

"More like, hate being a Castenoir. It's a shame that we have such short life spans.. The oldest is like, what, 32? And he died last year."

The younger ones simply glanced at the fast paced brunet with admiration silently. Tsuna accelerated as attention built up on him. The comments about him and the other Castenoirs became louder and no longer are whispers. Random confessions were eventually shouted. Then came proposals, who were just kidding since marriage is forbidden. If you listen closely there were males that decided to scream along the females, who _probably_ are serious. Now _that _scared him.

He took his left hand out his pocket and waved it slowly in a circular motion. Soft orange light swirled around his hand and quickly spread through his whole body. The Castenoir disappeared.

"Aw. We scared him away!" A girl stomped her feet. She glared at the male next to her. "Why the hell did you say that! You're a guy, he's a guy too!"

The boy smirked. "Haru, if you don't remember, I'll remind you. Castenoirs are not allowed to mate if it's going to create a chil-"

He received a knocked on his head by the girl's wand. "Because the child has a high chance of _not_ being a Castenoir even if its parents are Castenoirs, so it's forbidden!" Haru interrupted. "I know that! I have self control, and I'm pretty sure he does too! So if we date, it's not like we're going to.." Her face reddened and couldn't continue the sentence.

"How the hell do you know that both of you can control yourselves. On the other hand~" He stood up straight proudly. "I'm male. So we won't be able to create a child even if we-" He was knocked over by a harder whack with the girl's wand.

"Don't talk to me anymore.."

* * *

"Ah! Tsuna! You're finally here!" A tall raven ran towards him and placed an arm around his neck. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Takeshi. I had to use the teleport spell to get away from .. some people, and you know how that spell randomly choose a location in this school?" Takeshi nodded. Tsuna sighed as he recalled. "Yeah. It just _had _to choose the chemical room."

"Oh yikes. That's like all the way on the other end... I think.."

"It is. So I used a wind jet to get here." Takeshi stared with surprise. A wind jet is basically just a small jet piloted by magic. The ceiling of the school is tall enough for the jet to fly and not disturb the other Castenoirs. It's about 70 meters away from the floor. Yeah, pretty impressive. But then again, the "school" is just a _huge _training room with fancy walls and all that good stuff.

".. But a wind jet takes a lot of energy to pilot if you're going to travel from the other end to here.. Why didn't you just use a disguise spell and avoid those people like that?"

"Well.. it would take forever for me to walk that distance.. And by the time I get here, the entrance would be closed already. They would only give you like.. 2 hours?" He smiled, scratching the back of his head.

The raven laughed and smacked his friend's back. "Don't worry so much about that! We can always just enter next year! But it's really impressive how you are actually able to pilot the jet all the way here. And you don't even look tired!"

"Haha. It wasn't that hard. You're able to do that too, you know?"

"Really?" The brunet chucked before he nodded.

"If I'm able to do it, I'm sure you're able to do it too. We're pretty much at the same level when it come to magic enduranc- Ugh!"

Tsuna shut his eyes closed as he clenched his fist near his head. Takeshi did the same. Most likely, the whole school too.

**"The game has ended. Survivors, zero. Enter new game at the southeast school yard. Entrance will close in 2 hours. I repeat: The game has ended. Survivors, zero. Enter new game at the southeast school yard. Entrance will close in 2 hours. End of transmit."**

The brunet slowly took his hand away from his head. Through his eyes, everything's still blurry. He took a while to adjust before looking back at his friend, who still seemed a bit dizzy.

"Ahhh... I really wished they would stop doing that." Takeshi hissed as looked up towards the sky to help regain his sight.

Tsuna chuckled. "I wouldn't mind if it doesn't hurt this bad."

Takeshi looked back down to his buddy, finally recovered and back to his happy self. "Riiight? And they just _had _to repeat the announcement. Meaning we had to endure the pain even longer."

A woman spoke. "We apologize for that." The started two turned to face the masked pink haired woman. "The brain communication spell is the only spell we are allowed to cast."

Takeshi rubbed his chin. "But the spell isn't supposed to hurt. So why does it?" Tsuna nodded in agreement with that question.

"It was due to the large number to people that the spell was linked to, which creates a vibration in your brain, causing it to feel painful when receiving the message."

"Ah.. Oops. Sorry, I didn't know that. Haha." He scratched his cheek with his index finger as he grinned.

"You don't receive the knowledge of that until you're 17, so it's natural for you to not know this."

"Oh." The woman dropped a glass ball the size of her palm onto the ground. The ball cracked open and a gust of white flames appeared, expanding. A portal, made up of soft white lights circling around a black hole. "The entrance will disappear in 2 hours." The woman hopped into the light.

The two nodded while she faced each other. Tsuna spoke with determination. "No turning back."

"Yup."

They stepped into the portal.

* * *

The entrance will be closed in 5 minutes.

"To see that there's actually people in here. Kufufu. Seems like I chose the right year to join." Mukuro. 15-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%.

"To see that there's actually people in here. Seems like I chose the worst year to join. Hope this crowd disappears soon." Kyouya. 16-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%

"Tch. Why is there so much people this year?! Didn't last year only have 6?!" Hayato. 14-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%

"Hahahaha! It's because the great Lambo-san's in it this year!" Lambo. 5-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 5%. Predicted to be the first one dead.

"Maa,maa. The more the better! Hope to get along with you all!" Takeshi. 14-year-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%.

"Wow! I recognize most of you! Mukuro-nii.. Kyouya-nii.. Hayato-nii.. Nagi-nee.. Tsuna-nii.. Takeshi-nii.. Ryohei-nii.." The young boy continued to point around the room, naming the ones he knows. "..Dino-nii.. Reborn-nii.. All of you are the Castenoirs that has knows all the spells!"Fuuta. 9-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 65%. Still wields a wand.

"AHH! TOOK ME YEARS TO LEARN THEM ALL TO THE EXTREME! WHY DOESN'T EVERY CASTENOIR KNOW ALL THE SPELLS YET! THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE!" Ryohei. 15-years-old. Knowledge of spells, surprisingly, 100%.

"Hmph. How rude. I know handful of spells too, you know." M.M. 15-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 70%.

"Who needs to know that much spells anyways! It's just enduring bad luck for the whole game!" Kensuke. 15-years old. Knowledge of spells, 25%. Still wields a wand. This guy is dead-meat too.

".. They did say that it's better to join the game if you know a lot of spells rather than not knowing much.." The voice was even lower than a whisper, too soft for anyone to hear. Nagi. 13-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%. Still wields a wand.

"Hahi! The whole game?! I thought it was just for a while! _And I only came since HE's here..._" Haru. 14-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 75%. Still wields a wand.

"I heard the bad luck can be dangerous to the point that you can be involve in a tragic accident!" Kyoko. 14-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 75%. Still wields a wand.

"But when it starts getting dangerous, we can always forfeit. We're not like those idiots that decides to not give up and lose their life -to a game." Bianchi. 17-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 90%.

Tsuna stood there in silent, not knowing what to say. He doesn't recognize anyone other than Takeshi. There was one man with a fedora about yard away that caught his attention. He decided to get closer, thinking that they might've met sometime before. "Umm.." Tsuna. 14-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%.

The man tilt his head a bit to look at the brunet. "What." Those sideburns. Lightbulb.

"Ah! You're.. You're uhh... " He bit his lip and looked towards the ground, trying to remember the name. He smiled and looked back up at the man. "Reborn! You tutored me when I first received my wand!"

"Hn. You still remember. That was like, what, 11 years ago?" Reborn. 28-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%.

A blonde man tapped Reborn's shoulder. "Oh~? So I'm not your only former student? Haha. I thought I was, since you hate assisting 'brats'." Dino. 22-years-old. Knowledge of spells, 100%. The man smacked his forehead when he realized what he just said. "Ah!" He rapidly waved both his hands at the brunet. "I don't mean to call you a brat or anything!"

_Whoosh!_ A pink haired woman stepped in from the portal and it disappeared shortly after. She had the same face as the woman that create the portal, but different clothing.

"The entrance has been closed. Participant count: 16. I will now go over the rules."

Complete attention was given to the woman.

"Duration of the game would be a year. All of you will have a spell that reduces your fortune into the negatives placed on you. Also known as, the bad luck spell. As Castenoirs, you are to use any spell that are considered to be helpful in situations. You may assist each other. A watch would be given to you. It does not tell time, but the number of survivors instead. If you would like to forfeit, break, or disactivate the watch. However, if the watch broke against your will, you will be disqualified."

She paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"And now I will give you the details of the game that was kept a secret to those who are not participating."

Sweat formed on their faces. If the details were kept a secret, it must've been dismotivating ones.

"The more people there are, the stronger the bad luck spell would be. This year, we received almost tripled the amount of participants. Therefore, the spell would be enforced to level 3 until the participant count reduce to around 12. Wands loses their durability faster during the game than in the academy. It won't last more than a month's worth of time. If you are still unable to preform spells without the guidance of wands, please ask for assistance from those who can to tutor you into how to not rely on the tools."

A few gripped onto their wand tightly and looked around to look for someone who seems kind enough to assist them. They're not moving yet since the woman is still talking.

"You will be teleported to a randomly selected dimension to mark the start of the game. At that dimension, there _will_ be humans. However, they are not Castenoirs. This year, the location is a city. The people there will be similar to mortals. You will experience the outside world within the year since the game is modified by using the traits of the lives of Mortals. I wish you all luck." How ironic, would they _even_ have any luck to begin with when the spell is placed on them.

The woman swiped her arm over nothing and a box appeared. She opened it and walked around the room, distributing the watches. The sizes of the watches fit perfectly and the name of the participant is written on the bottom. It's just as if the academy already knew who's going to challenge the game. The Castenoirs buckled the white watches on their non-dominate hand. Coincidentally, nobody's a lefty.

"Game start!"

The room was covered by a strong white beam. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid blinding themselves.

_Beeep!Beeep! Vroooom! _There were chattering in the background. Lots of them. The group slowly uncovered their eyes.

"... What is this?.."

Welcome to the city. The game of survival begins.

* * *

**A/N: **... So, what do you guys think of it? Tell me who would you want to survive the fic :D *Gets myself ready to be by spammed by a bunch of fangirls.. if anyone decides to read this fic that is.. ;-; * Right now.. I'm only planning to let 5 survive. OMERGOD IM SO EVIL. But I might change my mind.. ;D .. and make the number of survivors even lower! HAHAHA *Slaps* Okay, I'm kidding. The _least _number of survivors would be 5. Please review! 8D

**Note/Fun fact.. or just fact.*: **Castenoirs do not need to know 100% of the spells in order to _not _wield a wand. They receive their wands at the age of 3.


End file.
